Puppy Kisses
by Alzrius
Summary: Kotaro receives his first kiss, in a very unexpected manner.
1. Chapter 1

Puppy Kisses

Alzrius

Disclaimer: None of the characters here are mine…yet.

_Thoughts are in italics._

* * *

There was no stopping Negi now. Never losing that unnerving look of calm, he charged towards Asuna and Nodoka, determined to carry out the directive that Nodoka had accidentally given him via the World Tree: to give her an adult kiss!

Intimidated, but determined to stop Negi from kissing Nodoka (purely for altruistic reasons, of course), Asuna tried reasoning with the possessed young mage one final time. "Baka Negi! What do you think you're doing!"

Well, reasoning for Asuna, at any rate.

Behind the advancing Negi, the two female wizards he'd so effortlessly defeated continued to huddle on the ground, arms and legs curled around themselves to preserve what little remained of their dignity after Negi's spell had eradicated their clothing. The older, blonde sorceress cried out to the two girls. "Kagurazaka-san! Miyazaki-san! Get out of here! He's being controlled by magic, and won't stop until he carries out the order he was given!"

Asuna looked around quickly. They were on a deserted rooftop café, atop a three-story building. Nodoka had already tried the single door that was there, and found it to be locked, since the establishment was currently closed. "And just where are we supposed to go!" yelled Asuna in frustration. Behind her, Nodoka quivered, not entirely in fear, at the prospect of Negi defeating Asuna, and then giving Nodoka the adult kiss she'd foolishly wished for. If he got her in the state he was in, not only would he do so, but it'd doubtlessly be extremely passionate! And deep! And maybe even have tongue! And…and…wait, why was she running away from this again? Her reminder came in the form of Negi springing at Asuna, fists clenched.

Meanwhile, the younger, auburn-haired sorceress was about to voice her own assent that two girls should run, when she spotted something. Her cell phone! It had survived after all her clothes had been blown off! Slowly, making sure she didn't accidentally reveal anymore of her body than absolutely possible (she was a respectable witch, after all), she inched over until it was within arms reach, snatching it up and dialing.

Her blonde counterpart looked over in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Calling for backup!" Having memorized the tables for who was patrolling where and when, the younger sorceress bit her lip nervously as she dialed the person who should be closest to them now, turning her eyes back to the group from 3-A.

"Adeat!" Asuna barely got her magic harisen out in time to deflect Negi's initial attack. Blocking his right hook, she tried to step back so she'd have room to swing it at him, but Negi was already moving. Using Asuna's retreat to his advantage, he leapt into the air, lashing out with a kick that was only stopped with the handle of her fan. Again, Negi gave her no time to execute a counterattack, bringing down both fists as he came down from his kick.

Asuna immediately raised her fan up, parallel to the ground, to block Negi's downward strike. As soon as she'd done so, though, she realized she'd made a serious error. Her entire torso was open! Worse, Negi had apparently been expecting her to do just that, as he swung his arms wide to avoid Asuna's harisen entirely, instead taking a quick step forward as he landed, making a two-hundred-seventy-degree arc turn which perfectly aligned him to smash his elbow into her stomach.

The air immediately left Asuna's lungs with a loud "Hooph!" on her part, nearly doubling her over. It was only due to her innate toughness that Asuna managed to swing her harisen around in response. It wasn't a graceful strike, more like swinging a baseball bat than the sword forms she'd been learning from Setsuna, but it forced Negi to backflip away in retreat, buying her a little bit of room.

_He's so fast…and his attacks aren't random either. Damn it, I'm in trouble!_ Panting to get her breath back, Asuna did her best not to let her trepidation show on her face. Forcing herself to stand up straight, she opened her mouth to utter another defiant statement, but before she could, Negi pointed at her fan and spoke a single word.

"Abeat."

Asuna's fan immediately dissolved into light, which then faded to nothing in her grip. Staring down at her now-empty hands in shock and mounting horror, Asuna could only gape. "Wh-what! Adeat! Adeat!" But despite her repeated incanting, Asuna's harisen refused to reappear.

"Huhuhu," Negi's laugh was soft and without intonation, very unlike his usual carefree laughter. "Did you really think you could attack me with the magic that I gave you? Now, stand aside." He slowly walked forward again, clearly considering Asuna to no longer pose any serious threat.

Unable to help the look of fear that crept across her face, Asuna was nevertheless about to charge Negi in a "suicide attack," when she saw him suddenly look up at something above and behind her.

"Inugami!" The voice was familiar, but Asuna barely had time to think about that as from out of nowhere, a huge black dog seemingly fell from the sky towards where Negi was, snapping at him viciously. Under the influence of the World Tree, though, the teacher of class 3-A didn't even break a sweat, backing up a mere step before bringing his knee up under the inugami's jaw, closing it with a loud "snap," before his left hand came around in a devastating blow that immediately reduced the dog to nothing but shadows, which quickly melted away in the sunlight.

It took less than five seconds, but that was all the time that Kotaro needed to land between Negi and Asuna, having released the inugami in mid-leap.

"Ko-Kotaro-kun!" was the reaction from both Asuna and Nodoka. While the young hanyou wasn't the first person either of them would have picked for help, his appearance still sent a thrill of relief through both girls (though Asuna more than Nodoka).

"Neechan there," Kotaro nodded to the auburn sorceress on the other side of the terrace, doing his best to ignore the generous amounts of female flesh on display - he had no interest in such things, really! - "told me what's going on." He punctuated his statement by withdrawing a cell phone from his jacket pocket, wiggling it in his grip for a moment before putting it away. He'd have to remember to thank Chizuru-neechan later for convincing him to carry one of those things!

Never taking his eyes off of Negi, who was just staring at Kotaro as if determining what to make of him, Kotaro lightly pushed Asuna back towards Nodoka. "You did pretty good holding him off, neechan, but like I said before: fighting should be left to the men." Ignoring Asuna's huffy response, Kotaro grinned at Negi. "I told you Negi, hanging out with girls so much will only get you in trouble. Looks like I'm going to have to pound that lesson into you."

"So then, Kotaro-kun, you're opposing me too?" was Negi's only reaction to Kotaro's blustering.

"Damn right I am!" The eagerness in Kotaro's voice was audible to everyone present. "And let me assure you: you have no more hope of kissing jouchan than you do of kissing me! Got it!"

A look of mild surprise crossed Negi's face at that. Realizing what was about to happen, the two naked witches could only stare in morbid fascination, and as the World Tree began to glow a second time, Asuna and Nodoka joined them as they understood out what Kotaro had accidentally done.

The glow faded a moment later, and Negi's face returned to that same cool smile he'd been wearing moments before. "Understood. Then I'll kiss you instead, Kotaro-kun."

"Whaaat!" Kotaro's surprise at that statement was total, until a second later when a look of horrified comprehension came over his features. "W-Wait! That's not what I meant! I-"

Negi, however, was no longer interested in listening, caring only that his intended target was directly in front of him, with no interlopers to stop him from carrying out his order. He immediately leapt for Kotaro, who fell back, lashing out in a desperate attempt to keep some space between them. He suddenly didn't feel quite so eager to fight Negi anymore!

"N-Neechan! Do something!" Not bothering to indicate which "neechan" he meant, Kotaro found himself suddenly on the defensive. It had been only two months since he and Negi had fought in Kyoto, but the young wizard was fighting like a totally different person. Before he'd barely known how to throw a punch correctly, but now he was fighting like an experienced martial artist…moreso than Kotaro had anticipated! Worse, Negi's sudden declaration had thrown off Kotaro's equilibrium, and Negi wasn't giving him any time to get it back, pounding his defenses relentlessly.

The girls, for their part, just watched the fight raptly, unable to bring themselves to do anything.

_It's…it's not like I can make a difference anyway, without my artifact,_ thought Asuna.

_There's no point in trying to stop Negi-sensei now,_ thought the auburn sorceress. _Besides,_ her blonde counterpart bit her lip as she watched the fight VERY closely, _we can't do anything since we're naked._

Nodoka wasn't thinking anything specific, but had a sudden jealous urge to go hit Kotaro over the head.

Realizing that he wasn't about to receive any help, Kotaro tried to look for a way to strategically retreat (he'd never run away, but a retreat was something else altogether). Unfortunately, the ever-tactical Negi had moved a quarter-circle around him, putting a wall at Kotaro's back, and was slowly advancing, clearly intent on pinning him to it.

Figuring out what Negi was doing, and coming to the realization that at his current rate, he wasn't going to stop it, Kotaro made the fateful mistake of letting his desperation overcome his sense. Rearing his left hand back, he prepared to unleash another inugami. He'd been working at the seal on his powers ever since he came to Mahora, and had gotten to the point where he could use a single inugami at a time.

He started to bring his hand forward, preparing to unleash the shadow-dog in Negi's face…but before he could complete the motion, Negi was stepping into his reach. Before Kotaro could react, Negi's right hand shot out and grabbed Kotaro's left, stopping him from unleashing his inugami. Negi's left hand was clenched in a fist, and holding something - a wand! - and he put it an inch from Kotaro's chest as he incanted, "flans exarmatio!"

Kotaro's ki, flowing through his body and everything on it, prevented the magic winds from shredding his clothing. Unfortunately, it didn't prevent him from being launched back into the wall behind him, colliding heavily with it before sliding down into a sitting position, eyes closed in pain.

Reaching back to rub his aching head, Kotaro slowly opened his eyes…and saw Negi kneeling over him. Panicking, Kotaro tried to lash out, but Negi had out-thought him again. Straddling the young hanyou, Negi's left knee was on Kotaro's right hand, pinning it to the ground. Negi's right hand quickly grabbed Kotaro's left wrist, holding it against the wall with surprising strength.

Pocketing his wand in a quick motion, Negi's free left hand came around to gently but firmly tilt Kotaro's head back, letting Negi lean down towards it. Eyes wide, Kotaro's last words before Negi's lips pressed against his own were, "W-waimmmmph!"

The girls, who had been frozen in anticipation up until now (though they'd never admit it was that) gaped, jaws hanging open, as the kiss happened. The two witches were leaning forward as they stared, concerns about their nakedness forgotten. Asuna was blushing so hard her face looked almost tanned, a hand over her open mouth. And Nodoka…Nodoka had fainted dead away as soon as Negi's lips had touched Kotaro's, her nose trailing blood.

Kotaro tried to struggle as he was unwillingly kissed, but the position Negi had put him in gave him no leverage to do so…and Negi showed no signs of ceasing. In fact, Negi tilted his head slightly to the side, to better deepen the kiss, pressing himself closer against the other boy.

Panting rapidly through his nose, Kotaro was struggling to form a coherent thought. It wasn't that he'd been so soundly defeated that bothered him…that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Rather, he was struggling to comprehend why he could feel himself starting to enjoy what was happening.

For all of Kotaro's young life, physical touch had been something he associated with pain. Touch was something that happened when someone's punch landed on your ribs, or when their kick connected with your face. Even with Chizuru, Kotaro had been unconsciously keeping his personal space inviolate, since physical contact was something that, to him, always hurt. Had Kotaro been more self-aware, he would have realized that his instincts knew that to be a false association; that touch could be something that brought pleasure as well, and that, having been denied that so long, he'd thus take an inordinate amount of pleasure in his first kiss.

Kotaro wasn't aware that he felt that way, however. All that he was aware of was how his struggles were decreasing even as his shame, arousal, anger, and pleasure all grew, with the latter overriding all the others. Slowly, his eyes closed, and he felt himself start to clumsily kiss back. A blissful shudder ran down his spine, making him moan softly - but not so softly that the girls didn't hear it - and ended at his tail, making it wag, silently announcing his enjoyment of what was happening to him.

His resistance ebbing, Kotaro was taken totally by surprise when he felt Negi's tongue enter his mouth. His eyes snapping open in shock, he gave a loud moan of protest, his wiggling renewing. Negi's grip didn't slacken, however, and Kotaro's next moan into the kiss was more in line with the first; wordlessly declaring his acceptance of what was happening as he again submitted to Negi.

The kiss lasted for moments, which became seconds, which became minutes…

Finally, Negi released Kotaro, letting the young hanyou slip from his grasp. Kotaro bonelessly slid to the ground, eyes open but unseeing as he trembled softly, completely dazed from what had just happened.

Standing up, Negi began to glow softly again, and as the light faded, he blinked, coming back to himself. Looking around confusedly, he glanced at the unresponsive Kotaro at his feet, to the two naked girls on one side of the café, to Asuna and an unconscious Nodoka at the other. "…what just happened?"

None of the girls were able to meet his eyes, fidgeting nervously at the thought of having to explain to Negi what he had just done. Quietly snapping her cell phone shut and hiding it behind her, the auburn-haired witch silently thanked the kami that she had purchased the video camera feature. The recording of those two bishounen cuties making out was going to warm her nights for a very long time to come.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm probably not going to continue this fic, though I hold that it is still possible, albeit remotely. 


	2. Chapter 2

Puppy Kisses

Chapter Two

Alzrius

Disclaimer: None of the characters here are mine, so please don't sue me; I'm still trying to figure out which country to flee to in the event of legal action.

* * *

"Hey, Kotaro-kun!"

Watching Kotaro leap into the air in surprise at the greeting, he obviously hadn't heard him approach because of all the people around them, Negi bit his lip in consternation. It was just another maddening hint that something had happened yesterday, but after a day he still had no idea what.

After he'd come back to his senses on the rooftop café, no one had been willing to tell him what had happened. Kotaro had been completely insensate for almost a minute, before waking up with a start and then fleeing the scene as fast as he could. Takane and Mei had done the same, presumably to find some clothes (Negi had learned from experience it was better to not ask why they were naked to begin with). That had left only Asuna and Nodoka, and both had been unwilling to fill him in regarding what had happened, just blushing and clamming up.

Eventually, Asuna had left and he'd resumed his date with Nodoka. Things had been strained with just the two of them for a bit, but eventually they'd managed to recapture the pleasant atmosphere from before, and had started to have some fun again. Of course, that had been before Nodoka, in a rush of emotion, had not only declared her love for him a second time, but then proceeded to kiss him before running off.

The entire date had left Negi feeling confused. He felt sort of good about what happened, but that was mostly because Nodoka had seemed so happy, which he was glad for. But beyond that… he had no idea how to respond to her heartfelt confession. It was like Kyoto all over again, leaving him filled with a swirl of emotions that he didn't know how to interpret.

But now, having just spotted Kotaro through the press of MahoraFest goers, all that was secondary. Kotaro had been on the rooftop yesterday, so maybe he could explain what had happened! Maybe if he was lucky it'd even provide some insight for how to deal with Nodoka!

Running up to his friend, Negi didn't miss the anxious expression on Kotaro's face, nor the way the hanyou's ears folded back. "H-hey Negi," Kotaro's greeting was hesitant, completely unlike his usual brash self.

"Kotaro-kun, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Well, I kind of need to go get ready," Kotaro looked around, appearing almost nervous, "the Budokai's second round is going to start pretty soon, and I wanted to, um, make sure Chizu-nee and Natsumi-nee got good seats."

Ordinarily, Negi would have let it go at that. But Kotaro's weird behavior was driving him crazy with curiosity. Just what the heck had happened yesterday when he'd fallen under the World Tree's control? He just had to know! "Kotaro-kun, what happened yesterday?"

"Eh?!" If Kotaro had looked nervous before, he seemed downright skittish now, blanching at the blunt question. "N-nothing! I mean, I don't know what you mean! Ha ha!" Kotaro couldn't possibly have looked more insincere if he tried.

Frowning, Negi grabbed Kotaro's wrist, who yelped in surprise, and dragged him towards an alley. Luck was with him, since the alley curved around, taking them out of sight of the people wandering around the campus. Tugging him along until they were both safely out of everyone's view, Negi released Kotaro's wrist as he faced him. "Kotaro-kun, tell me what happened!"

Shrinking back a bit, Kotaro looked away from Negi. His demeanor wasn't nervous anymore, but rather projected extreme discomfort. "N-nothing, really…"

Ever since he'd been kissed the previous day, Kotaro hadn't been able to stop thinking about it, and not for lack of trying. Over and over in his mind, he kept replaying what had happened: Negi effortlessly getting inside his defenses, pinning him down, and then…

The shudder that ran down Kotaro's spine at the memory of what had happened next wasn't one of revulsion, and that completely baffled him. It made no sense! Kissing was a stupid activity that only weaklings wasted their time on! It was something he knew that he had absolutely no desire whatsoever to do!

Especially not with another boy!!!

That one guy would ever kiss another had been completely beyond Kotaro's conception. The thought had simply never occurred to him – guys naturally sought to be strong; girls had a weird allure that made guys want to kiss them and do other weak things; therefore, a guy who wanted to kiss someone (for whatever reason) would naturally find a girl, since that was what girls were for. The young hanyou had simply never conceived of there being any other way things could work, until he'd felt Negi's lips pressed against his own.

Having something so completely unexpected happen to him had rattled Kotaro badly. But not nearly as badly as how he'd reacted to it. He should have cursed and struggled and fought the entire time, but instead he'd…liked it.

He couldn't understand it at all. Everything he knew about himself said he should have hated what happened. But the sensations had been overpowering, and every time he remembered it – and he hadn't been able to stop himself from remembering it over and over during the last day – he felt a thrill pass through his body that was undeniably pleasant.

The awkwardness, the sheer discomfort of so viscerally enjoying something he was so sure should have been repugnant was maddening. And now Negi was bringing it up again…

"Kotaro-kun, I'm serious. I want to know what I did yesterday! No one will tell me anything and I'm really starting to become worried!"

"It wasn't anything!" Kotaro could feel himself starting to become upset. Why couldn't Negi just leave well enough alone?

For his part though, Negi only grew more concerned the more his friend tried to brush things aside. "If it wasn't anything then why won't anyone talk to me?! I-" he cut himself off as a horrible thought crossed his mind. "Kotaro-kun, did I hurt someone?"

"No, you just…"

"Please, I'm begging you, tell me." Kotaro winced at the pleading tone in Negi's voice. Another too-pleasant shudder ran through him as he looked down, letting his hair cover his eyes as he wished he was anywhere other than here. "You… me…"

"Huh?"

"You…kst…me…"

"I did wh-"

"You kissed me!!! Okay?!" yelled Kotaro. He immediately covered his mouth as he realized how loudly that had come out, glancing around nervously, but they were still alone in the alley. Slowly, almost dreading what he'd see, he looked back over at Negi.

Eyes wide and mouth open, Negi gaped at the realization of what he'd done. He'd…kissed Kotaro? Blinking, Negi tried to digest that news, attempting to gauge how he should feel about that, and just like his date with Nodoka, came up totally blank. He had a vague sense that, as a gentleman, what he'd done was improper, but even that seemed doubtful; after all, a lot of the girls in his class had seemed happy to be kissed. Kotaro didn't seem very happy with it though, so maybe it was bad? But then, Nodoka had been the same way when he had first kissed her, becoming even more shy and barely able to talk about it afterwards, so maybe Kotaro felt awkward because he was expecting some sort of answer?

Not wanting Kotaro's feelings to be hurt, Negi hesitantly ventured, "I'm, um, sure you were a very good kisser, Kotaro-kun."

"WH-WHAT?!" That was NOT been the reaction Kotaro had been expecting! Not even aware of how badly he was blushing, the hanyou could only stare at Negi, gaping.

The young wizard cringed a bit at Kotaro's outburst. Had he said the wrong thing? "I mean, I'm sure if I could remember it, it'd have been nice…" Negi trailed off awkwardly. Kotaro was still staring at him incredulously, and Negi fidgeted more, looking away. He wished he knew what the right thing to say was in these sorts of situations, since they kept happening to him.

A few minutes passed by, during which neither spoke, the silence growing more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment.

Finally, swallowing nervously, Negi decided to change the conversation to something he hoped his friend would appreciate more. "So, um, I guess the Budokai is going to start soon."

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah, the Budokai…"

Not letting himself get discouraged by his friend's less than enthusiastic response, Negi kept going. "You're still going to meet me in the finals, right?" He smiled as he added, "the way you are now, I wouldn't be surprised if Kaede-san or Ku Fei-san beat you."

That did the trick. Relieved to be back on familiar ground, Kotaro looked directly at Negi now, a cocky grin on his face. "Those girls? Hah! Just you wait, I'll meet you in the finals and kick your butt, even with a handicap!"

"A…handicap?"

Realizing what he'd let slip, Kotaro cursed softly. He hadn't wanted to bring that up. "Yeah, my special powers were sealed by those jerks in the Kansai Magic Association before I came here. I can still use ki and stuff, but it's all I can do to use my inugami now, and I still can't transform." As an afterthought he added, "I'm still going to beat you, though."

Negi ignored that last comment, frowning. "But that's not fair! Everyone else can fight with everything they've got, so you should be able to too!"

"Meh," Kotaro closed his eyes and made a dismissive gesture, radiating pure arrogance. "I can still take on anyone else in the tournament with just my ki. I'll be fine."

"But I'm sure if we asked the Headmaster-"

"No!" Kotaro cut him off. "Look, I'm already working at the seal on my own, so pretty soon I'll have everything back anyway. Besides, I don't want to ask anyone else for help."

Biting his lip, Negi tried to think of something. His sense of fair play just wouldn't let him sit comfortably with the idea that Kotaro should have to fight at a disadvantage while no one else did. He wished he could undo the seal on Kotaro's powers himself, but he had no idea how that sort of thing worked. Kotaro should at least get something to try and offset the seal, like a weapon or...or an artifact.

"Anyway, come on, we should get going. It's gonna start pretty soon, and you get disqualified if you're a no-show."

"Kotaro-kun," Kotaro was already starting to walk out of the alley when Negi's voice stopped him. "I can help you with your handicap, if you want."

"You can undo the seal?" Kotaro's eyebrows rose. He didn't want to ask anyone for help, but it was different if a friend of his offered to do it.

"No, but, would you…" Negi gulped, momentarily losing his nerve before marshalling his courage. "Would you like to make a pactio with me?"

Kotaro blinked twice at the question before responding, "what's a pactio?"

Falling over in surprise, Negi hastily climbed to his feet. "A pactio! You know, a contract between a mage and another person. It lets them borrow the mage's power, and gives them an artifact."

"Wait…this is that thing you have with those girls, right? Like, what let's that Nodoka girl read minds and stuff?"

Negi nodded, smiling hopefully.

"Forget it."

"Kotaro-kun!" Negi ran over as Kotaro started to walk away, grabbing his arm. "Please think it over!"

"No way!" Kotaro shook Negi's arm off as he again turned to face him, annoyed. "Using someone else's power during a fight is cheap! It's like asking them to fight your battle for you! It's practically cheating!"

"But it's partially my fault your powers are sealed in the first place! I really want to help you out. And I promise it'll just be until you get your powers back, so please?" Clasping his hands together, Negi gave him his most pleading look, the one he usually reserved when he was asking Konoka for a second dessert.

"Fine! Alright already!" huffed Kotaro, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away with a huff.

"Okay!" Negi's begging look disappeared in an instant as he grinned happily. Kotaro could feel one eye twitching at the sudden change in Negi's attitude. Had he just been tricked. Giving a sigh, Kotaro watched as Negi pulled out a piece of chalk and began drawing a complicated-looking magic circle on the ground.

"Okay, now stand here in the center with me," instructed Negi as he finished.

Warily, Kotaro did as instructed, a bit uncomfortable with how close he was to Negi now; there was barely enough room for the two of them to stand in the center like this. "Now what?"

Negi fidgeted for a moment, and then put his arms around Kotaro, embracing him, to the other's total shock. "Wh-what're you doing?!"

Holding onto Kotaro as he felt the other boy fidget, having guessed correctly that he'd try and run away if he was completely honest with him, Negi ignored the twinge of guilt he felt about this. It was for Kotaro's own good, and besides, they'd apparently already done this, so there was nothing to worry about, right?

Ignoring Kotaro's stuttered question and his own nervousness, Negi closed his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed the other boy.

Kotaro's shock was total, eyes wide as he again felt Negi kissing him. He was distantly aware that he should be fighting against this; that every time he'd remembered their first kiss he'd berated himself for not putting up more of a fight, but all he could do was bask in the sensation of what was going on, unable to stop his eyes from closing as he slowly relaxed into it.

It was more tender than their first time. Negi had been aggressive then, even forceful, kissing him in a manner that had defied all attempts at resistance. This time he was more chaste, just barely pressing his lips to Kotaro's instead of dominantly claiming them. Likewise, his arms around Kotaro were holding him close, rather than holding him down, and the hanyou was suddenly aware of how he could feel Negi's heart beating rapidly.

Kotaro was barely able to think due to the sensations running through him, but dimly, he realized that Negi was nervous too. The way his heart was beating so fast, and the soft, almost timid was he was kissing him, all subtly indicated just how different the other boy was from last time.

Kotaro didn't, he couldn't, understand why that affected him so much, but that subtle, almost subconscious realization drove him to become more than just a passive participant. This time it was his turn to tilt his head to the side just a little, letting his tongue flick against Negi's lips.

His ears twitched at the soft gasp he heard from the other boy, feeling a tremor run through him, and Kotaro repeated the action, this time more boldly. Negi hesitated for a moment, and then silently accepted, opening his mouth and letting Kotaro's tongue inside.

For long moments, the two just stood there, oblivious to everything but each other as they kissed, even after the light of the pactio faded around them. Slowly, reacting to some unspoken signal, both pulled back, leaving a thin trail of saliva between their mouths that quickly fell to nothing as the two of them opened their eyes. For a moment, neither could do anything but gaze at the other. Kotaro dimly realized that at some point he'd embraced Negi in return, one arm around the other boy's waist and his other hand having come up to caress his cheek.

A loud clang from behind them brought the two back to their senses, and they leapt apart as if they'd burned each other.

Guiltily looking over at the source of the noise, both heaved a sigh of relief as they saw an alley cat scamper away from an overturned garbage can. "Crap, that scared me," panted Kotaro, forgetting to keep up his usual front of not being afraid of anything.

"Y-yeah," agreed Negi. Swallowing, he took a moment to reorient himself. He'd had several pactio kisses before, but NONE of them had been like that! Taking a minute to calm down, he spotted something in the center of the chalk circle where they'd been. "Hey look, it worked!"

"Huh?" It took Kotaro a second to remember that there'd been a reason why they'd…done that, again. "Oh, the pact-thingy."

"Pactio," corrected Negi, kneeling down to pick up the card that was now there. "See, this proves that you're my partner now. I think there's supposed to be a way to make a duplicate for you…ah, there it is!" Smiling as the card in his hand doubled itself, he handed the copy to Kotaro, who peered at it. On the front was a picture of himself, grinning excitedly, standing in a fighting pose with his fists clenched. "Minister Magi: Cotaro Inugami," read the hanyou softly.

"Come on, the Budokai's gonna start pretty soon," smiled Negi as he pocketed his card. "I'll explain how it works on the way."

"R-right." Still not taking his eyes off the image of himself on the card he'd received, Kotaro let Negi take the lead as the two left the alley.

Unfortunately for the two boys, neither of them noticed Haruna Saotome standing by the mouth of the alley, a hand over her heart and a huge grin on her face. She'd just been trying to catch up to Negi-sensei to ask him how his date with Nodoka had gone yesterday, when she'd seen him dart into an alley with Natsumi's little brother. Curious, she'd crept after them to see what they were up to, and the sight of what had happened next was one that she hoped was permanently burned into her memory.

She had unabashedly stared at the spectacle, leaning forward until she'd accidentally knocked a trash can over, alerting the two and scaring Haruna half to death. She'd run back to the entrance to the alley and darted to the side, just before Negi and whatshisname, Keitaro? Kintaro? had left, but she barely noticed them go.

Negi-sensei and that boy had been kissing! They had been KISSING!!! For the yaoi-loving manga artist, seeing that had been a glimpse of Heaven itself. Just remembering the sight of it left her weak in the knees, and sent an incredible jolt of pleasure through her chest that made her want to moan out loud-

Blinking as she realized that several people were staring at her, particularly at her boobs, Haruna glanced down at herself, and blushed as she realized that the pleasure she'd been feeling had been because she'd been fondling herself through her clothes. Giving an embarrassed laugh, Haruna turned and started running towards her dorm. She was supposed to be meeting her friends to watch the Budokai now, but to hell with that! She had to get to her room and sketch what she'd just seen before it faded from memory!

Bursting into her room and throwing her purse to the side carelessly, Haruna flew to her desk, barely managing to sit down as she whipped out paper and pencils and began sketching furiously. Slowly, the erotic scene she'd witnessed began to take shape on paper. Making a sound that was somewhere between a squeal and a moan, Haruna licked her lips as she made sure every detail was like she remembered. Negi-sensei's arms curled around the other boy's back possessively. Kotaro's (that was his name!) hand on the side of Negi-sensei's face lovingly. Their bodies pressed against each other hotly…

Panting as she finished her sketch, Haruna looked it over critically to make sure everything was accurate. Satisfied that it was faithful to the sexy scene she'd witnessed, she stood up and ran over to the small bathroom adjoining their room. Practically tearing her pants and panties off, she sat down on the toilet and couldn't hold back a moan as she started pawing at herself furiously. Given how excited she already was, it didn't take very long before she was doubled over and moaning.

After taking a few minutes to catch her breath and wash up, she made her way back to her desk, sitting down with a very satisfied groan. Smiling, she admired the drawing she'd made of Negi and Kotaro again, before putting it aside and setting up a blank piece of paper. Just because that was all she'd seen happen was no reason to let that limit what she drew. After all, it was the way of a manga author to draw upon inspiration for more material, and besides, who knew how far the two boys had gone when no one was looking?

Grinning manically to herself, Haruna let her thoughts run wild as she drew scene after scene on paper. Negi-sensei resting with his head in Kotaro's lap, eyes closed as the other boy stroked his hair and looked at him with soft, loving eyes. Kotaro on his back and looking up at Negi-sensei, crouched over him on all fours, with an expression that was fearful but at the same time excited. Kotaro pressing Negi-sensei against a wall, kissing him heatedly while helping him unbutton his shirt. Licking her lips as she drew more and more suggestive pictures, Haruna practically shook with excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Yue and Nodoka about this! She couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when she told them…told them…

Pausing as a thought slid through her lust-addled mind, Haruna put down her pen as she realized how Nodoka would likely react to her news. The poor girl was crushing on Negi-sensei pretty hard, and had been for a few months now. The idea that he was kissing someone who wasn't her, and a boy at that, would probably devastate her. It was too bad really, because Haruna honestly couldn't think of a better guy for her best friend. Negi-sensei was sweet, charming, very cute, and most importantly he'd almost certainly never hurt Nodoka if he could help it. He was the perfect person for Nodoka to get over her fear of men with. Or at least, he would have been, except that now Negi-sensei apparently had a boyfriend of his own now.

It was, Haruna reflected, too bad that real life wasn't like a manga. Otherwise there'd just be some sort of wacky situation where Negi-sensei could date both Kotaro and Nodoka at the same time. Or hell, even date them together, and the three of them could be a couple.

Haruna paused at that thought. Why not? Seriously, why not? Negi-sensei had to like Nodoka somewhat, right? He had agreed to go on that date with her before. And, thinking back on it, there were definite signs of an attraction. And Nodoka, well, she'd probably be intimidated at the thought of being with two men, but no girl in her right mind would miss the chance to have a total hottie on each arm. And Kotaro…Haruna had no idea what he'd think about the idea, but who cared? He'd be crazy not to at least think it over!

Her eyes almost glowing with excitement, Haruna started to draw again. This time the scene was different. In the center of the page was Nodoka. Drawn only from the waist up, she was naked, turned in three-quarters profile from the viewer, head thrown back and eyes closed as she gave what was obviously a cry of pleasure. Pressed up against the front of her was Negi-sensei, similarly naked and leaning over to run his tongue up along her jaw, and against her back was Kotaro, also without clothes and kissing the back of her neck as he reached around both of them and down off the page, quite obviously grabbing Negi's butt.

Leaning back to admire the image of the three of them entangled in ecstasy, Haruna could feel her heat building again. As she got up to head to the bathroom, undoing her pants again, she was already making plans for how to get those three together.

* * *

Author's Notes: Haruna's masturbation scene was originally more explicit, with two paragraphs describing how she was touching herself. However, given guidelines, I couldn't really post that here. The unedited version can be read over on MediaMiner. 


End file.
